bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
Viggy
Real Life Viggy answers to the name Alex, though most of his friends do call him Viggy, or simply V. He has a few hobbies outside gaming: he will occasionally play the guitar or write music, is self-taught in programs like Photoshop, Reason, and 3ds Max, and is in the process of writing science fiction. Viggy associates mostly with gamers. His closest friends, both online and off, can typically be found playing Halo or Call of Duty, with occasional Mortal Kombat, Blur, and Portal thrown in, among other games. He is currently a part-time employee and full-time college student. Bungie.net Life Viggy has been a member of Bungie.net since 2006 (age 16). He was not heavily involved in groups until the creation of the account he is most famous for, the original Viggy account (which has since been removed), but his rise in popularity exploded not long after. Viggy participated in the Separatist/Elite Group War. He sided with the Elites simply due to the distrust originally dished out to him (directly and indirectly) by Count Confusion and Master Yodel, two big names within the Separatist groups. When the time called for it, Viggy obtained control of several Separatist groups and shut them down within the course of two days. His actions were of high alarm due to the short amount of time and the large amount of destruction he had caused, literally crippling the Separatist movement and forcing them temporarily underground. After these actions, the Viggy account recieved an IP ban and was lost. To rejoin the community, Viggy created a new account. His activity after that time was, for the most part, clean. Some time had passed before old friends of the war reestablished contact. They insisted the strict and calm nature of what the groups had become was uninteresting to their vicarious appetites, and requested Viggy's help in heating things up. He initially refused, until a simple idea struck him. In March of 2009, with the release of a video comprised of edited clips of a Halo 3: ODST trailer, Viggy assumed the role of a character of his own creation, an AI he called Decisive Bias. thumb|300px|right|Introducing: Decisive Bias. The intention of the Decisive Bias name was to instill fear and cause users to, by their own free will, disrupt the status quo. Bias made a point to spread personal messages to targeted Bungie.net users. They were messages of warning, threat, or proposal for allegiance. The initial shock was effective among underlings, and those just looking for something fun to do. Those with seats of power, however, the ones that matter, did nothing. The idea never left the ground, and the Decisive Bias account was abandoned after threats from Achronos. Since then, Viggy has remained uninvolved with Bungie.net group affairs, and returns only occasionally for Weekly Updates and Halo forum banter. Trivia * The Viggy name was adopted by Alex after the creation of his first Xbox Live account, Viggy Smalls, which was a combination of his last name and the rapper Biggie Smalls. The account shared with an older brother who created the name. * Alex abandoned his first gamer-tag to create a new account of his own. His first intention was to claim the short and simple name, Viggy, but the account had already been taken. He settled with VAMP Viggy on a temporary basis, and later became CAD Viggy to give association with a friend and coworker, both of whom were CAD Technicians. * Viggy's current gamer-tag, YouMayCa11Me V, reflects what his friends indeed call him. The idea for the gamer-tag was obtained while watching the movie, V for Vendetta. * Viggy has a rabbit he calls "bunny," and insists that this rabbit could indeed fuck you up. * Viggy's current girlfriend can kick his ass at Mortal Kombat. * The first song Viggy learned to play on the guitar was "Fade To Black" from Metallica. * Viggy does not like Metallica. * Viggy's favorite artist is VNV Nation, and favorite movie is The Matrix. Links Viggy's current Bungie.net account Viggy's current Xbox Live account Category:Users Category:Bungie Community